


(TTSpodfic) A Story to Suck You In (i.e. Octopus!Rick)

by texttospeechoutfit



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Podfic, text to speech podfic, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texttospeechoutfit/pseuds/texttospeechoutfit
Summary: Author's summary: A various collection of stories about when Rick rages out as an octopus. All fics are meant to be humor/crack and there will be no tentacle sex. All stories are also stand alone, but since they all feature the lovely Octopus!Rick, I decided to group them into a series.





	(TTSpodfic) A Story to Suck You In (i.e. Octopus!Rick)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Am I Going to Be An Octopus About This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622287) by [Michelle_A_Emerlind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_A_Emerlind/pseuds/Michelle_A_Emerlind). 



Be aware this is a text to speech podfic.There will be oddly pronounced names and things like hmmm bring pronounced as h.m.m.m.  
I would recommend to give the podfic at least 5 mins and if you don't like it then scrap it.  
I have been listening to different tts voices for the last month and I think I found some good options. I am open to suggestions for fics and voices.  
comments and constructive criticism is always welcome.  
Enjoy.

 

[4shared Link](https://www.4shared.com/mp3/p8CTpqy3ei/A_Story_to_Suck_You_In__ie_Oc_.html)

 

[dropbox link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qf2bwyidnr23nes/A%20Story%20to%20Suck%20You%20In%20%28i.e.%20Oc%20-%20Michelle_A_Emerlind.mp3?dl=0)

-download button beside share button at the top right.

 

[google drive link](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BylZpbfuD6SbVnlraFdOWkhaSkk)


End file.
